El zorro de las rosas de fuego
by Dark Anubis-sama
Summary: Respeto... eso era lo único que quería Naruto Uzumaki, tomado como un paria y un payaso, huérfano y subestimado y despreciado por algo que no es, pero que pasaría si un día estas con una amiga y encuentran unas cajas con hermosas muñecas adentro, muñecas que cambiarían sus vidas y destinos, y darían nacimiento a un shinobi con la voluntad del fuego, la voluntad de la rosa de fuego


Esta es mi segunde historia, espero les guste, léanlo porfa, sin más el cap.

_**Capítulo 1: La melodía de una batalla**_

Nos encontramos en Konohagakure no sato, La aldea oculta entre las hojas, en los exámenes chunin, en las preliminares, que consistían en unas batallas para eliminar a algunos participantes, habían quedado demasiados.

Estaban dentro de una torre del bosque de la muerte, ahí eran donde se llevaban a cabo las batallas, una había terminado, y ahora la gran pantalla en una de las paredes mostrando dos nombres en unas grandes letras amarillas…

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Vs**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

-¡Bien Akamaru, es nuestro turno, vamos a patearle el trasero a ese cara de zorro!- hablo Kiba, era un chico como de 13 años, de pelo castaño despeinado, de ojos negro rasgados y marcas rojas en sus mejillas como colmillos, dándole un toque de un animal salvaje, vestía una campera gris con una capucha de pelos negros, con una remera de maya mangas cortas, pantalones negros con un portakunai en la pierna izquierda y unas sandalias ninja negra, junto a él lo acompañaba un perro de tamaño no tan pequeño, blanco con las orejas un poco largas y de color marrón, bajo de un gran salto desde la barandilla, estaban en un piso para observarla desde arriba.

-¡Bien, ahora demostrare que tan fuerte me he vuelto!- ahora hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules también de 13 años, con una chamarra naranja de cuello blanco y un poco alto, de hombros azul oscuro, pantalón buzo también naranja con unas sandalias ninja azul haciendo juego con su ropa, la chamarra estaba cerrada pero se podía observar que tenía una remera negra debajo de ella, tenía 3 marcas en cada mejillas dándole un aspecto como de un zorro, él era Naruto Uzumaki.

Ambos contrincantes solo se acercaron lentamente al centro de la arena mientras el árbitro estaba entre los dos, era un hombre castaño de aspecto enfermizo con un traje de jounin, con muy marcadas ojeras, Hayate Gekko, el examinador de la ronda preliminar de los exámenes chunin solo tocio para llamar la atención- bien, cof cof, si los participantes están listos entonces comiencen cof cof cof cof- hablo el hombre de dudosa salud mientras que Kiba solo bajo a su perro en el suelo, el rubio solo lo miro confundido- oiga árbitro, se permite que las mascotas estén en la arena- el árbitro solo respondió- Akamaru es su compañero de pelea, y en una situación así es como usar marionetas o un compañero de invocación, por lo tanto está permitido- el rubio solo pudo suspirar, algo le decía que no la tendría fácil- si están todos listos ¡hajime!- anuncio Hayate mientras saltaba a un lado de la arena mientras que el Inuzuka solo corría en contra de Naruto, el otro solo salto para esquivarlo, pero no conto con que el perro lo mordiera en el aire, y con más fuerza de lo normal lo lanzo devuelta a su amo mientras el otro solo respondía con una patada al estómago sacándole todo el aire, solo pudo caer de rodillas respirando algo agitado.

-maldición, como puede tener tanta fuerza un perro- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que su oponente solo sonreía con altanería y arrogancia- eso no es nada comparado con lo que puede hacer- al decir eso hizo una secuencia de sellos mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una píldora negra y se la aventó al perro ninja mientras que se la comía, y bajo la mirada sorprendida de todo el mundo su pelo se tornaba naranja rojizo, el otro solo comió la misma píldora mientras que sus colmillos crecieron más de lo normal, sus garras se alargaron y afilaron más mientras que se ponía en cuatro patas y el perro se ponía en su espalda, una capa de chakra los empezó a cubrir mientras que en una pequeña explosión de humo se revelo que Akamaru se transformó en su dueño-¡arte ninja: clon de hombre bestia!- exclamo bajo la mirada sorprendida de todo el mundo, el rubio no sabía que pasaría pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego- ¡jutsu clones de sombra!- al decir el nombre de la técnica más de diez clones suyos aparecieron – veamos si puedes vencer a más de 10!- y se lanzaron contra los hombres bestias mientras que ellos solo saltaron y empezaron a girar hasta que se transformaron en dos taladros girando violentamente- ¡gatsuga!- los taladros se cruzaron entre sí para después a una alta velocidad golpear a los clones que desaparecieron al instante, mientras que se dirigían al rubio desprotegido que solo recibía los golpes pues los taladros se movían como en formación de circulo no permitiéndole salir del rango de ataque.

El ataque duro más de 5 minutos mientras que en las barandillas su equipo conformado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y su sensei Kakashi Hakake solo miraban con aburrimiento- que se puede esperar de Naruto-baka, el combate de Sasuke fue mucho más interesante ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?- hablo la pelirrosada mientras que el otro no le respondía a ella- ese perdedor solo está gastando tiempo, porque no admite su derrota y ya- eso lo dijo con una altanería y arrogancia más que notables, Kakashi solo veía su libro naranja más interesante que la pelea- ¿con o sin entrenamiento sigue siendo un débil en el grupo, no sé qué estaba pensando al aceptar ser su sensei)- eso pensaba el ninja enmascarado mientras que las personas presentes y cerca de ellos solo miraban sorprendidos las palabras del Uchiha, estaba bien que era débil y que podría perder pero ni siquiera le daban ánimos y ni parecía importarles si es que moría o no, pues en estas luchas podían matar a tu oponente, si no antes de que el árbitro detuviera la batalla a tiempo.

Devuelta en la arena el ataque del Inuzuka había terminado mientras el rubio solo estaba en el piso respirando agitadamente, con dificultad se levantó mientras que su oponente solo sonreía con maldad- ¿Por qué no mejor te rindes?, no vas a poder contra mí, acéptalo- el rubio solo se levantó repitiendo la misma técnica- ¡Jutsus clones de sombras!- esta vez aparecieron más de 50 clones que sacaron sus kunais y shurikens- ¡no me rendiré contra un perro sarnoso como tú!- al terminar de hablar se lanzaron todos a la vez, mientras que el otro solo repetía su jutsu- ¡gatsuga!- el taladro gris arremetió contra los clones mientras que otros sacaron alambre ninja, se empezaron a dispersar mientras que dejaban una gran abertura al frente dejando expuesto a Naruto- que tonto- hablo el Inuzuka para dirigirse al rubio original, el taladro atravesaba los alambres sin problemas hasta que…

-te tengo…- rápidamente los clones estiraron de los hilos y para la sorpresa de todo el mundo se empezaron a enredar, y los giros que daba el jutsu de su enemigo solo aumentaban la suerte del rubio.

Los alambres rápidamente se enredaron en el cuerpo del Inuzuka mientras que apretaban fuertemente tanto a él como al perro- como rayos…- no termino de hablar cuando sintió una patada en el rostro y después en el estómago- ¿Cómo quedaste atrapado?, estos alambres no son comunes, estos están hechos de 3 clases de metales, plata, hierro, mercurio, te serán difíciles romperlas ahora que no puedes moverte, puede que con tu gatsuga hayas podido romperlos, pero cuando deje la abertura estos se enredaron en tu cuerpo deteniéndote, así que mejor resígnate- termino de explicar mientras que los clones se lanzaban contra el enredado chico mientras que lo lanzaban al aire y al mismo tiempo lanzaban sus shuriken y kunais dando en el blanco- AAAHHH, maldito pagaras por eso- los alambres protegían el pecho del Inuzuka, los cortes que recibió fueron serios pero podía seguir de pie, pero antes de poder hacer su movimiento recibió la patada de un clon mandándolo a volar mientras que era recibido por otro, los clones golpeaban fuerte y rápidamente, el chico iba y venía en el aire cual pelota de ping pong, en las barandillas la gente se sorprendió de la estrategia del rubio, su equipo también estaba sorprendido,- ¿ese Baka hizo realmente una buena estrategia para detener el taladro de Kiba?- se preguntó la Haruno mientras que los demás se hacían las mismas preguntas- ya veo… para eso me pidió los alambres- se dijo a sí mismo una chica de pelo castaño atados en dos bollos con vestimentas chinas, ella era TenTen, su comentario llamo la atención de todos- ¿él te pidió esos alambres a ti?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras que la de bollos solo asentía- si, al principio no sabía para que quería un alambre tan resistente, pero ahora ya veo para que lo quería- termino e responder TenTen mientras que solo guardaban silencio, al otro lado de las barandillas estaba un chico con un peinado como de una piña con una cara de aburrimiento, Shikamaru Nara, un chico genio estaba pensando en la estrategia hecha por el rubio- ( el taladro de Kiba de basa en velocidad y fuerza, pero solo la punta frontal del taladro es la peligrosa, si el taladro fuera completamente afilada sería una especie de tornado arrasando a su paso, pare ser que Naruto sabia esto, y lo enredo con esos alambres, muy buena idea, lo reconozco)- el pensamiento de Shikamaru fue algo que parecía afectar el ambiente, ya que las personas presentes tenían pensamientos similares.

Devuelta en la arena, el rubio seguía golpeando sin descanso mientras que el otro solo se le ocurrió una idea- (bien, no lo necesité para el gatsuga, pero ahora si lo necesito y urgente)- al pensar eso mordió la parte del cuello de su campera rasgándola, revelando que tenía escondido 3 píldoras de alimento que rápidamente las ingirió, y fue cuando la balanza cambio de peso…

El cuerpo de Kiba empezó a rodearse de chakra mientras que sus garras crecían y su pelo se hacía más oscuro casi negro, sus músculos crecieron considerablemente mientras que en una muestra de fuerza rompió los alambres, y a una velocidad increíble apareció frente al rubio original dándole un golpe en la quijada mandándole a volar- ahora vas a conocer tu lugar- el tono de voz con el que hablo el Inuzuka parecía algo grave mientras que devolvía golpes fuertes y certeros dejando confundidos a los espectadores- ¿ahora que paso?- hablo TenTen mientras que la sensei de Kiba, Kurenai Yuhi solo se acercaba a los confundidos genin- lo que está usando Kiba es el mimetismo animal bestial- ahora todo el mundo se confundió más- verán, él tiene un jutsu llamado mimetismo animal, para el gatsuga lo necesita usar para tener los sentidos al 100 por ciento, pero tuvimos un entrenamiento donde lo mejoramos al punto que ya no lo necesita para hacer el gatsuga, pero ahora lo que hace es mejorar no solo sus sentidos sino la fuerza y velocidad al punto en que se convierta en la fuerza de una bestia, de ahí el nombre- termino de explicar la ojirroja mientras que los compañeros del rubio solo alzaban los hombros en un claro gesto de no importarle.

-ya me imaginaba yo, aunque tenga una estrategia sigue siendo un perdedor- hablo el Uchiha que al momento era animado por la pelirosa, su sensei solo asintió mientras que Kurenai no lo podía creer- un momento, sé que Naruto no es fuerte pero él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en esta pelea ¿y ustedes ni siquiera le dan ánimos después de haber detenido el gatsuga de Kiba?- la ojirroja dijo eso en tono de indignación, se suponía que eran un maldito equipo, ¡almenos deben darle ánimos aunque sea de respeto!- ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?, es un caso perdido, perderá, no lo entrene, sabía que de todas formas no se haría más fuerte, solo queda esperar su derrota- todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, escuchaban claramente como era tratado el rubio por su equipo, Naruto también lo escuchaba siendo golpeado velozmente por el Inuzuka, no lo podía creer, entreno por sí solo, con un poco de ayuda, hizo un estrategia ¿y aun así no era suficiente para ganarse el respeto de todos, ni siquiera de su propio equipo?- no los escuches Naru, tu puedes vencer a ese cara de perro-nano- escucho en su cabeza, no era el Kyubi sino alguien más- lo mismo digo-kashira, úsalas, no puedes perder, usa lo que te enseñamos-Kashira- escucho otra voz, eran femeninas y como de niñas-( lo sé pero es algo temprano para usarlo, Kurama se podría molestar si hago una tontería)- respondió mentalmente- (no le hagas caso a ese tonto zorro-kashira, él cara de perro puede matarte sin piedad, y el también moriría si no hacemos algo, ¡solo hazlo ya-kashira!)- al momento de terminar la conversación mental sintió que era pateado fuertemente y cayo pesadamente al suelo, con lentitud se levantó del suelo- vamos Naruto, ríndete, ahora no estoy usando a Akamaru, si atacamos juntos te mataremos sin pensarlo escuchaste- Kiba no dudaría en matarlo para probar que tan fuerte se había vuelto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para lucirse…

Lástima que la balanza cambio de peso de nuevo…

El rubio se levantó con lentitud mientras que se enderezaba lo más que podía- sabes Kiba, la gente me subestima, no me da ni siquiera una oportunidad para demostrarlo, no solo por eso, sino que creen que soy algo que no soy- hablo con la mirada ensombrecida mientras que se observaba que dos pequeñas esferas brillantes, una rosada y la otra amarillo verdoso- lo que algunos piensan es que solo quiero lucirme pero…- la esfera rosada se acercó a Kiba a gran velocidad, y en eso creció de tamaño llagando a parecer una gran pelota del tamaño de una televisión, el otro no lo esquivo a tiempo recibiendo una embestida brutal y estática que lo mando a volar a una pared- …lo único que quería era ganarme un poco de respeto de la gente, decían que era un payaso inútil toda mi vida…- el rubio extendió su mano derecha y la esfera amarillo verdosa se acercó a ella donde dio unos giros liberando algo de polvo brillante e hizo aparecer el estuche de un violín-… pero yo demostrare lo contrario, me ganare su respeto…- saco el violín del estuche unto a su arco mientras daba un salto a la estatua de las manos haciendo el sello del carnero, coloco el instrumento en su hombro derecho mientras levantaba la vista dejando ver uno de sus ojos verde oscuro y otro verde claro- … lo ganare ¡cueste lo que me cueste!- el otro solo se recuperó de la embestida mientras la esfera rosada se acercó al rubio- buen trabajo Berrybell, ahora descansa, yo me ocupare del resto- la esfera ahora conocida como Berrybell se acercó a la manga del rubio dando sonidos algo raros, pero como diciendo que estaba feliz.

Kiba solo vio lo que había pasado, y reacciono de una forma-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CREES QUE ESO ME DERROTARA, UN TONTO VIOLIN ¿Qué harás?, dormirme con una canción triste, no seas ridículo y mejor ríndete, ¡vamos Akamaru, matémoslo de una vez!- el perro no respondía, solo miraba al rubio y se acercó lentamente donde rápidamente corrió despavorido temiendo algo peor…

Y no estaba nada equivocado…

El dueño del perro ninja solo vio la cobarde huida mientras que solo gruñía- ¡BA! No te necesito, mientras que tenga este jutsu podre destrozar a Naruto- al terminar de hablar se acercó corriendo a velocidad normal mientras que el rubio solo acercaba el arco al violín mientras que ejecutaba su técnica- ¡primer movimiento: vals de asalto!- empezó a tocar una melodía que mando una onda de sonido con bastante fuerza que mando a volar de nuevo al Inuzuka mientras que varias ondas de sonido golpeaban el cuerpo del chico una y otra vez, Naruto detuvo un momento la melodía mirando el cuerpo de su oponente mientras que este se levantaba con dificultad—(que clase de jutsu es ese, no importa, eso me dolió, pagara por hacerme ver mal)—pensó el Inuzuka dando un salto directo al rubio—¡esta vez no escaparas, estas acabado!- grito el Cataño mientras que el rubio se ponía de nuevo en posición, con su violín más que listo- eres muy directo…¡segundo movimiento: canon de persecución!- ahora su melodía parecía más fuerte y clara, era suave y algo alegre, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando vieron que aros de sonidos más que potentes se dirigían al chico perro que estaba desprotegido en el aire recibiendo el impacto musical cayendo de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos, la melodía cada vez era más fuerte, todos las presentes escuchaban que se hacía cada vez más fuerte- ¿pero cómo es que puede hacer eso?- se preguntó Sakura mientras que Kakashi destapaba el Sharingan, y al hacerlo se quedó mudo y pálido, Sasuke vio la reacción de su sensei y no le gustaba nada que el rubio causara esa clase de impresiones- ¿Qué pasa sensei, acaso el dobe hizo explotar su chakra?- pregunto mientras el otro no salía de su impresión- e-él no está u-usando chakra…- eso dejo sorprendido a los que escuchaban de cerca la conversación, la fuerza con la que realizaba ese ataque de sonido era demasiado fuerte, ¿Cómo es que no podía usar chakra?.

En la arena el rubio seguía con el ataque mientras que su oponente solo no resistía los sonidos de producía el violín- (tengo que hacer algo, no…no poder aguantar así mucho tiempo)- busco una forma de salir del rango del sonido, pero estaba completamente atrapado, Naruto detuvo la melodía mientras que Kiba se volvía a levantar- ahora soy yo el que te ofrece que te rindas, el próximo ataque podría dejarte invalido o muerto te lo advierto- hablo el rubio mientras que el otro solo sonreía con arrogancia- crees que por-por estar así, pu-puedes ganarme?, estas delirando si crees que vas a vencerme- ahora Kiba corrió directamente mientras que sacaba un kunai, desapareció en un borrón gris mientras que aparecía en frente del rubio mientras que mandaba un puñetazo al rostro, el otro solo puso su arco frente a él mientras que la cuerda de este brillaba de color verde y recibía el golpe del oponente y ponía resistencia- ¡vas a morir Naruto, voy a destrozar tu violín!-grito enfurecido el mientras que el otro solo lo miraba con diversión- eres tan ingenuo ¡partita de contraataque!- el rubio puso el violín en frente mientras que con uno de sus dedos tocaba una cuerda del mencionado instrumento que mando una onda sónica que afecto su sistema nerviosos- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- grito con dolor Kiba mientras que se retorcía en el suelo con unos cuantos rayos recorriendo su cuerpo, el otro solo veía con una mirada fría y ahora verde el estado de su oponente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la demostración de poder del rubio, su equipo estaba con la boca abierta, del otro lado de las barandillas una chica peliazul solo sonreía, Hinata Hyuga miraba con felicidad la pelea del amor de su vida-(eso es Naruto-kun, demuéstrales que con el poder de Kanaria y Hinaichigo, puedes alcanzar tus objetivos)- ella sabía de dónde provenía ese poder, no solo Naruto tenía esa clase de poderes…

En la arena el rubio veía como el Inuzuka seguía retorciéndose en el piso mientras que el otro solo bajaba su violín- si te rindes ahora considerare perdonarte, sino…- levanto de nuevo el instrumento llevándolo a su hombro-…no tendré piedad- al momento de terminar el otro se levantó lo más rápido que pudo- no- no voy a-a perder contra un tonto como tú!- volvió a lanzarse al ataque mientras que el otro solo respondía- cabeza dura… ¡discordia!- volvió a tocar su melodía mientras que ahora varias ondas de sonido como serpientes se dirigían golpeando el cuerpo del oponente dejándolo más muerto que vivo. El Inuzuka cayó al suelo pesadamente, el jutsu se estaba disipando mientras que el rubio solo bajaba a la arena, su oponente levanto un poco la cabeza, saco un kunai y lo lanzo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando levanto su brazo izquierdo donde salieron enredaderas con algunas fresas en ella, estas agarraron el kunai y lo lanzaron contra el chico caído que solo cerro los ojos…

Pero no le dio…

Cayo a un lado de su rostro, eso fue todo lo que pudo ver cuando finalmente quedó inconsciente- es para que aprendas…- todo estaba en silencio mientras que Hayate salía de su asombro- ¡el ganador Naruto cof cof Uzumaki!- declaro mientras que las esferas brillantes aparecían al lado de Naruto- guarda el violín Pizzcato- le dijo a la esfera amarillo verdosa mientras que daba unas giros alrededor del instrumento ya guardado en el estuche y así como apareció, así desapareció.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules mientras que en su mente pues…- ¡lo hiciste derrotaste al cara de perro-nano!- escucho- (tranquila Hinaichigo, festejaremos en casa con un buen ramen ¿te parece?)- la otra solo empezó a gritar de felicidad-(sabía que las estrategias que practicamos te servirían-kashira)- volvió a escuchar- (gracias por las lecciones Kanaria-chan, bueno mejor hablamos en casa, tengo que volver con mi equipo)- dijo cortando la conexión mental con las voces.

Simplemente subió las escaleras para encontrarse con su equipo que lo miraban como no reconociéndolo, el simplemente paso a un lado mientras que todos los que lo conocían se le quedaban viendo raro-(ya verán que puedo ser un gran shinobi y me ganare su respeto, n importa lo que pase lo lograre, lo prometo como el médium de la segunda y sexta muñeca de las Rozens Maiden, lo juro)- se dijo a sí mismo.

Ahora salió un poder que había ocultado desde niño, ya era hora de ser reconocido.

**Notas de Anubis:**

**Bien espero que les guste, no me sacaba la idea de la cabeza, dejen reviews y la próxima semana estará listo otro cap. De Naruto y el digielegido de la oscuridad, bueno nos leemos pronto…**


End file.
